


Bingo Fills

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Little Brother - Cory Doctorow
Genre: Grave visiting, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, check ANs, warnings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my fanfic bingo fills with nowhere else to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Is Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping of a child, violence to various adults. Happy ending.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The younger one was hesitant. Asuka tried not to flinch as she heard a loud crack next to her ear. She had to be brave, just like when Mommy and Daddy went on a mission and she had to stay behind with Kinana. Kinana, who wasn't moving the last time Asuka saw her…

"Of course it's a good idea!" the older one yelled. "She's the goddamn little sister of the entire goddamn guild! Do you know how much Ivan will pay us for her?" Maybe she could do the thing Mommy had shown her last week, tap into her Requip. It would certainly be an improvement over her current situation.

"She's just a little kid…"

"Please. She's one of those brats! She doesn't count!" Asuka had heard this strain of argument several times in the past day. However, instead of younger one being cowed or offering another weak protest, what sounded exactly like Daddy's gun firing came next. Seconds later, the door was open and she was in someone's arms.

"Sorry it took so long, baby girl," Mommy apologized into her ear. "We got a little lost."


	2. Virtual Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interpreting the prompt as Marcus' struggle to keep his real life (where he's finally gotten his shit together) and virtual like (as M1k3y) separate. Sort of implied torture and institutionalized racism. _Homeland_ is more or less ignored.

Marcus sighed. One of these days, he knew, someone would find his IP address and _boom_ , doxxed. That is, doxxed if he was lucky; he didn't want to think about the worst case scenario.

The fact that one example of a worst-case scenario was currently in his bed, too zoned out to care that his mom had probably already called Barbara Stratford and likely going to freak Ange out if he didn't tell her first, was not promising. He still had no clue how Masha had managed to get to his house, of all places, convinced his parents that she was just a friend from work who needed to work with him on a project, and already started laying out her evidence both before he got home and without alerting Homeland Security.

"Ange, I need to see you soon," Marcus said into the cell phone he knew was probably wiretapped.

"Why?" Ange's voice was muffled, as if she was next to a loud noise.

"Just got a human problem, that's all," Marcus replied carefully. "Oh, and a tiny coding one." Code, all of it, gloriously simple and probably never going to attract attention.

"Shouldn't you be calling Jolu for coding?" He and Jolu had grown back together since the fiasco that had started the Xnet; it wasn't like M1k3y was just one person anymore. M1k3y had his ingenuity, Jolu's coding skills, and something that just spelled Ange. Probably the anarchist tilt and cursing. Actually, almost definitely the anarchist tilt and cursing.

"You know how much he hates being bugged on weekends. Plus he's got a family reunion or something." _He made me promise to keep him out of the crazy stuff. We all know what happens when our government gets trigger-happy, especially with brown people._

"I'll be over soon." Sure enough, Ange was in his room fifteen minutes later. "Is that…?"

"It's Masha," Marcus replied evenly. "They're starting again."

"Again? Marcus, we're twenty-five. You have a _job_. We can't keep doing this."

"We have to. If we don't do this, no one else will." Ange huffed.

"Fine. You have a point. Tomorrow, you're telling Jolu." Marcus sighed. Like it or not, they were still M1k3y and the DHS still hated them. Their online presence was still their reality. Nodding, Marcus got to work, figuring out just what Masha had brought with her and trying to figure out how to tell Jolu.


	3. Something Is Concealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of implied deaths that, canonically, technically happened.

Some days, the nightmares were worse than others. She would wake up screaming, no one around to hear her or help her except the ghosts and shadows. She would wake up crying, trying to be sane and dying day by day.

It was almost funny, how weak she was after a month of pretending.

Eventually, there were no more tears, no more screams. She grew cold inside, sullen and silent and wondering if anyone noticed. The cameras rolled on.

Sometimes, she would repeat their names to herself at night, over and over until she fell asleep. Forgetting was easy, but there were some people she couldn't forget: her parents, her little brother, Rose, Micah, twenty-three dead children projected against a starless sky…

In the end, it was just a surprise that the revolution took so long. Katniss wasn't the first girl on fire, after all, and an arrow was not more effective than a knife in the back.


	4. I Walk Through the Valley of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of technically canonical deaths (again), implied genocide.

He's surrounded by the dead again.

It's not like in the slums, where there are living people, too. It's not like when he was alone, where the only evidence it had ever happened were the ghosts in his dead. No, it was all too real now.

The streets are still cracked and torn from a war a decade ago, the buildings crumbling, the windows shattered, the sand streaked red-brown with blood. The last time he was here, the skeletons were still people, still alive. Briefly, he wonders if his brother is one of the ones slumped on the edges of the road, dead but largely unbroken, or if he is a collection of the fragments right on the street. It is a troubling thought.

He doesn't know why he came a week ahead of Miles. He doesn't know why he decided to walk these streets before anyone else could. He doesn't know why he's tearing himself apart like this anymore.

He sits in what used to be a church, right in front of where the altar should be, and meditates. He has no prayers to send anymore, no pleas for help on this mission of eradication; he has come back here a free man, comfortable in what he had done and what has been done to him. So, he sits in the company of dead children and ghosts, alone but not afraid anymore, and prays until well after the sun sinks below the horizon.


	5. Behind Every Man There's A Great Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, besides blatant denial of the epilogue, nothing to warn about.

When he's eleven, he saves her life. There's a troll in the bathroom and no help to be found. He fights it. He wins. When he's eighteen, she saves his. There are monsters in his head, self-doubt and self-blame. She holds his hand, begging him to let her in. She fights them. She wins.

When he's twelve, she nearly dies. There's a basilisk in the hallways and no help to be found. She's paralyzed. He fights it. He wins. When he's eighteen, he nearly dies. There's a cliff in front of him, a raging sea below. It's all too much for him to deal with; he wants it to end. She grabs his wrist, tells him to come home with her, to help her find her parents, to get away in a different manner. She wins.

When he's thirteen, she protects him. There's a killer on the loose and dementors at the school. He fights them. He wins. When he's eighteen, he protects her. There are Death Eaters on their tail and parents to protect. She fights them. She wins.

When he's fourteen, she falls in love with him. There's a death trap of a tournament and so many idiots surrounding them. She doesn't speak up. He wins. When he's eighteen, he falls in love with her. There's peace and quiet around them. He tells her. She wins.

When he's fifteen, she keeps him sane. There are so many things keeping them apart it's hard to figure out what to change first. She fights them. She loses. When he's eighteen, he keeps her sane. There are so many things trying to keep them apart that it's a wonder they got together at all. He fights them. He wins.

When he's sixteen, he hates her. It's not her fault, of course. She runs after him. She fails, for a while. When he's eighteen, she hates him. It's not his fault, of course. He runs after her. He fails, for a while.

When he's seventeen, he's alone. She comes after him. She finds him. When he's eighteen, she's alone. He comes after her. He finds her.

When he's eighteen he marries her. She loves him. He loves her. It all works out in the end.

When he's eighteen, they have known each other for eight years and relied on each other since the beginning. No matter where he goes, she'll always be a half-step behind, eyes watching for killers and a wand to his back if he goes crazy.


	6. An Ethical Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentioned mass murder and abuse of a child.

There was an old saying, that it took a village to raise a child. Ultear vaguely remembered hearing it before and knew that it was the motto of this little town in the woods. Based on how similar the children looked, it might have been more a matter or doubtful parentage than collaboration. Ultear paused for a moment inside the main hall.

The girl in front of her felt different. She was crying, tugging at the heavy-looking shackles around her wrists. No one seemed to care that she was chained up in the middle of the main hall. None of the adults in the town looked like her; no one had pink hair or green eyes that bright. She was not one of them; she was a monster to them, something to be stopped or controlled at best.

Something in her made Ultear unlock the little girl's cuffs. The girl backed up as fast as reasonably possible, fear in her eyes. Hades was going to kill her if she went through with this; Grimoire Heart was not a place for children and this was only supposed to be recon, no assassination yet. Still, she took the little girl's hand and led her out of the slaughter and smoking ruins of where she had lived; this had never been her home. It wouldn't really matter in the long run; they were all supposed to die eventually, anyways, and no one would care that they disappeared now and not later.

In the end, Grimoire Heart gained a new member. Ultear gained a daughter. Meredy gained a new name. That little town in the middle of nowhere was never mentioned, nor was the simple truth everyone knew: Ultear had killed a village to save a child.


	7. We're All Going to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned character death.

The graves stretched out as far as the eye could see, carefully cleared of the falling leaves. Some days, Mustang wondered who cleaned the graves so consistently. Others, he wondered if he would have the same honor one day.

He was only here for one reason and one reason only; the bouquet in his hand was meant for one person. Specifically, they were for the man who hadn't deserved to die. Sure, they had all expected to die young in Ishval, but nothing like what had happened. Ishval was years ago; Hughes had left people behind. Not for the first time, Mustang wondered if he should have died instead; he had fewer people to cry for him and no family to support.

"Hello," Mustang said into the empty air. "Sorry it took so long; Hawkeye wouldn't let me come for the longest time. It doesn't matter, really; I'm here now. It's been almost a year since you died, hasn't it? Elysia just started school. You would be proud of her." Maes, if he was there, would have been pressing Mustang for details. "Ed and Al went home, finally. Winry was so happy when they got back. She and Ed are going to get married soon. I'm sorry you'll have to miss it; I'll take lots of photos for you." Slowly, Mustang laid the flowers on the grave. "We all miss you, you know. It's not the same without you. I know we're all going to die someday, but you died too soon… and it was all my fault…" Mustang trailed off as he left. "I'll see you some other time, Hughes. Goodbye."

_ "Oh, Roy," _ the wind whispered,  _ "if only you knew. I still haven't forgotten, you know. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my best friend, happy birthday to you." _


	8. Virtue and Vice

Zuko, finally, had fallen asleep. For once, he was actually asleep on his bed and not slouched on the command hall table. Iroh smiled. It had been a long day and his nephew would fall apart if he didn't get some sleep.

In truth, there were days when he liked Zuko more for being a replacement Lu Ten than himself. He was so… volatile, after being exiled and scarred. Some days, Zuko was his old self, the kind boy Iroh and loved as a second son and then as a first; some days, the only thing remaining from those days were Iroh's memories and the blade from Ba Sing Se.

Still, Iroh figured, someone needed to help Zuko. If he didn't, who would? He was patient with the worst of his outbursts, kind when possible, tempering the worst of his traits when necessary. For all the things he tried to do for the only family member he could stand, he deserved to be a little selfish sometimes.


	9. Chaos and Order

When Izumi thought of her, the first word that came to mind was _cold;_  the second was _soldier_. When she thought about Izumi Curtis, the first word that came to mind was _hurricane; t_ he second was _survivor_.

She had been  born into a wealthy family, raised in the lap of luxury. Izumi… well, no one was quite sure where she came from, but it wasn't pretty. Whatever her past was, it would not be a happy story.

Fort Briggs was a bastion of order; Dublith was a bastion of chaos. Where she had highly trained soldiers, tanks, and icy cold, Izumi had a ragtag army of escaped human chimeras, rain, and alchemy.

They were mirror images of each other, chaos and order, living apart and together at the same time.


End file.
